The Opperation Table
by Umb.C.Prototype36
Summary: Keishein and her three brothers and 1 sister live an oridanry life until Keisheins dad, Crede, Pays a visit. He manipulates Keishein into thinking shes going on vacation. Soon she realizes what he's planning and trys to escape with her family.
1. Chapter 1

The Operation Table

Prologue

A bloodcurdling scream erupted from my throat as the numbing scalpel cut through my skin. "No! You bastards let her go!"Kuja cried, rattling the bars of his kennel. Bright fluorescent lights blinded my vision so that all I could see was the shape of silhouettes that loomed over my body. IVs covered my arms, feeding salin solution into my veins. Turning my head to face my three brothers,"Kuja relax, it doesn't hurt."

"Keishien! Don't say that, look what they're doing to you!? Their turning you in-"

"Shut Up you filthy mutt!" A whitecoat shouted as he kicked Kujas crate, silencing him. As my mind faded into deep thought, a sharp jolt of pain brang me back to reality. My body twitched as the shock waves surged through me. My screams enveloped everything as the happiness that I had left spiraled down into a black abyss. And that which replaced it....Was nothing like I had imagined.

Chapter 1

My eyes fluttered open as my alarm clock screamed at me. Reaching over lazily, I slapped the snooze button and turned over. "Keishien, Are you awake?" I heard Kuja say. Rolling over, I saw Kuja standing in the doorway with a solemn look on his face. "Now I am." I said, throwing the covers off of me and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Now, tell me...Are they others up?" I asked. Kuja shook his head in reply. Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I pushed myself away from the bed and padded out into the hallway. I'm like the spine and brain of this household; since some of our parents have either died, rejected us, or just kicked us out. I keep things from falling apart into pieces. Finally, I stopped infront of Kojis and Etorus' room.

"Good morning sunshine!" I yelled as I burst into the room. What met my eye was two slobs - sliding half way off the bed, snoring. Looking around the room, you could see the curtains - still drawn; dresser covered in a heap of dirty laundry. Probably a whole month's worth! Although when I glanced over towards Kojis side, spotless. I groaned; Etoru was about the worst at keeping anything organized and clean. Half the time I felt like he didn't put in any effort and that I was the maid of the family.

Well, turns out, I am. "Koji! Etoru! Get up! It's almost time for breakfast!" I shouted. "Ok...yeah..." Etoru mumbled, turning over. "Errrggghhh! Get, UP!" I yelled, hurling a shoe at Etorus' head. Bulls-eye! Moaning in annoyince, Etoru sat up.

"I swear if u hit me with another shoe...your gonna end up with this emplanted in the back of your head...". Searching, he grabbed the shoe and pelt it at Koji.

"Koji! Wake up...", he griped. "Alright!...I heard you already." Koji complained. I Sighed, smiling to myself. They might be brothers - but they're totally different. "You guys get dressed....and clean up this room!" I said, glancing in digust as I stepped over clutter as I left the room.

Downstairs, I found Tatsuki sitting at the table guzzling down a glass of milk. "Morning Keishein", Tatsuki looked up with a cunning smile. Yawning and stretching - I gave a groan as a reply. "I'm making eggs and bacon for breakfast, want any?" I asked as I grabbed some eggs out of the fridge, then closing it with my foot. "Sure...As long as anything's not burnt.", Tatsuki retorted, obviously trying to hide a laugh. As I sat everything on the counter, I heard a crash above my head. "Hey!! Will you guys be careful up there?" I shouted toward the staircase. Suddenly, Etoru popped into the kitchen. "If you want me to be careful then move your freaking girly stuff downstairs", he retorted as he passed me and sat at the table.

"Urgghh! You know this house would turn into a pigsty if I just left", I yelled, frustrated I stormed past him and grabbed the skillet. Instantaneously, Koji appeared behind me and pecked me on the cheek. "Morning sis...here let me take that off your hands." He said quickly as if to change the subject.

"Why thank y-Wait a minute! You aren't saying that my cooking's bad, EH!?" I griped.

"Well...You did burn our last breakfast. Man I'm never going to forget that."He said, holding his stomach.

"Fine!" I said, and stomped my way upstairs to go get dressed.

When I got back, the table was set with porcelain plates and newly polished silver. The beat down mahogany table was covered up by a sage green tablecloth, while the sun coming in from the broken glass window reflected off the few crystal glasses that we had. Making a light show on the walls. This wasn't how we ate every day since we kind of lived in a run-down house, and only Koji and I had jobs. Instead, we used cheap paper plates from the drug store. But today was an exception because it was Kujas birthday. As my mind came into focus, I realized that everyone was already seated and eating. Quickly, I grabbed a chair and fork and chowed down.

"So Koji did you finish that science project that's due today?" I asked.

"Yeah, finished it last night." He said, stuffing some eggs in his mouth.

"Yeah and thanks to him I was up the whole damn time until he finally went to sleep." Etoru leaned back in his chair his arms crossed over his chest. He was always the one to give sarcastic remarks, it was just who he was.

Koji sent a glare Etorus way. Even though Koji didn't say something, Etoru got the message. Koji was the top of his high school class, always turning his work in on time. That's why I relied on him to be the man of the house, Kujas and Etorus role model. I just wish they'd be alittle bit more - you know!

"Eurreeghhh!!" a loud roar came from Kujas' throat. Mumbling under my breath I got up rinsing and setting my plate in the sink.

"Alright Kuja, It may be your birthday but that doesn't mean you get to skip school. Hurry up or you'll be late." I said, trying to make it clear that there was no possible way he was going to get out of not going to school. Etoru had skipped school almost every week these first few weeks of school. It took sweat and tears just to knock some since into him. I wasn't about to let Kuja get that influence. With a sigh, Kuja got up and grabbed his backpack off the couch.

"I'm leaving! See ya later!"Kuja yelled over his shoulder as he slipped on his shoes and slammed the door shut.

"Now as for you Etoru. Get moving! Or you're going to be late as well."I said, as I picked consistently at a chunk of dried up , he dropped his plate into the soapy water causing water to slosh everywhere.

"Hey Keishein?"I heard someone call shyly from behind me. By the deepness and smooth words that came out of the mouth I could tell that it was Kojis.

"Yeah Koji?" I replied, waiting for an answer.

"Im going to take the day off and help you around the house. You deserve it." He said, pushing himself away from the table and standing up.

"Koji...." I turned around to find him standing in front of me, plate in hand.

"No buts. We got alot of work to do."He winked one eye at me and set his plate in the sink.

"I'm outta here!" Etoru shouted over his shoulder as he slammed the door behind him.

"Dammit I wish these guys would be a little more gentle with things!" I thought to myself.

"Swish, Swish, Splash!" I scrubbed the cherry wood floors. "Fwph!" leaning back on my knees, I wiped the little sweat that was clinging to my forehead. "Ok, this spots done." I said to myself. As I picked up the bucket and sponge, Koji passed me. "How did upstairs go?"I asked, worried what certain doom awaited me.

"Don't worry, Its clean. Just the way you like it." I narrowed my eyes at that my response.

"We'll see about that..." I thought to myself. I set down the bucket and started to walk up the stairs. What I saw at the top of the stairs was a miracle. The dingy wooden floors were now polished. The bare walls had been painted white and decorated with family portraits and traditional master pieces. While the lighting was restored.

"I told you." I could hear the smirk in Kojis voice as he approached behind me.

"Hmph!" I groaned, turning around and walking back down stairs. "Now to head to the market place."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I peddled home from the market, listening to music. I stared off into the endless sunset. Entranced in the many shades of red, orange, and pink. I could hear the faint sound of cars in the distance over my blaring music. Suddenly, a loud honking noise interrupted my thoughts. The last few minutes that I had been out of the house, two drunken bastards had already stopped and hit on me. I wasn't about to have this jerk try to impress me.

"Ugh! Beat it Bud-" I whirled my head around to find a speeding car rushing towards me.

"Ahhh!" I yelped, swerving. Instantaneously, the car clashed with my bike. Sending me flying, and into the small river below the bridge.

I tried to grab onto something but my grip was to weak. I tumbled through the grass and mud until finally I came to a stop.

"Damn bastard!" I thought to myself as I heard the car roar off. I laid on the grass, gritting my teeth to keep from crying. I couldn't cry. Not now, Not ever. I was stronger than that. Slowly I tried to get up onto my hands and knees, but a sharp agony stopped me. My vision was blurred and I could feel something warm and wet running down my limbs. _Great_, this is exactly what I needed. I checked my arm and saw a huge gash. Slowly I tried to reach back to my head to find out if I had hit my head on something. I ran my fingers through my hair to find sticky clumps of blood stuck together. Instantly my vision started to blur again, just like last time.

I pulled my hand in front of my face to find crimson blood covering my fingers. I gasped with sudden horror. Flashes of distant memories played a movie in my mind. Where did these memories come from? Blood soaked the grass around me and my cloths. As if god sending me a signal that it was time to go, my phone started to ring. To weak to reach in my bag to answer it I sat there, glaring at the sky. Dammit! I tightened my jaw. My body started to become cold and if to make it even _worse_ it started to rain. Slowly my eyes closed and everything faded to black.

After all that had happened it only felt like a nightmare. I awoke in my bed to find myself covered in bandages and in pain.

"What happened? Did I really get hit by a car?" I thought to myself.

"You look pretty beat up.."I heard Etorus serious voice coming from the doorway. He was leaning on the door with a smug smile on his face. He loved the fact that I looked "_cute_" when I was all beat up.

"What the hell happened to you? Did you get in a fight with someone?" Etoru asked with a concerned voice as he walked towards me. He always cared about me but didn't show it.

"No...I fell off my bike into the river and-" My mind went blank.

"_And?!_" Etoru nodded with persistence.

"I don't remember..."

Etoru sighed and I could read the expression on his face, worried.

"Well then who the hell was that guy that brang you here?" He asked. I cocked an eyebrow. A guy had carried my unconscious body all the way_ here_? Who was this hunk?

"I don't know." I said, looking away trying to hide my surprise.

"Get some rest." Etoru mumbled, leaving the room silently. What happened just a few hours ago? I looked at my hands that were all bandaged up. I could remember it barely. The blood....The rain....The feeling inside me. I turned over slowly and shrunk under the covers. To tired to focus on my thoughts I fell into a deep sleep.

The rain tapped against the window pane consistently. It had been night time when i woke up. Etoru was hunched over next to the bed, my hand in his. A melancholy feeling swept over me. Here I was, all beat up making everyone worry about me. It made me feel caged up inside. My stomach recoiled just thinking about it. I slipped my hand out of his and crawled out of bed.

As I padded my way down stairs I could see a faint light coming from the kitchen. I peered around the corner of the staircase to find Koji in the fridgerator. I sighed and came into the kitchen.

"You know you shouldn't be out of bed." Koji said, grabbing an apple and a knife.

"I can't stand being helpless around you guys. It makes me feel weak..." I argued, sitting down beside him.

"Even though the guy looked calm and tough. I could tell he was worried about you. There was no doubting it either." He popped an apple slice into his mouth.

"What?" I said, not sure who he was talking about.

"The guy that brang you here." He repeated, cutting the core out of the apple.

"Yeah him..." I stared blankly off into the distance. Focusing my memory on what happened.

"You don't remember him do you?" Koji asked with an amused but yet questioning look on his face.

"No...." I shook my head. Koji sighed and tossed the apple scraps into the trash can.

"Just try to stay out of trouble..." Koji chuckled sarcastically as he climbed the stairs to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day I wondered aimlessly around the part of town that I had gotten hurt. I had wanted to go alone but sadly, Etoru _insisted_ on Tatsuki going with me.

"Why does _she_ have to go with me!?" I had argued.

"Because of _this_!" He grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve to reveal my bloody bandaged arm. I gritted my teeth to keep from yelling at him as I pulled my hand back. And that's how it went. So now I was wondering around with my shy but yet fun sister.

"Why are we even looking for this guy any ways?" She walked casually with her hands resting on the back of her head. She had decided to wear a pair of converses with cargo shorts and a short sleeved Beatles T-Shirt. So original...

"Because....Because I'm just curious!" I stuttered. I had really not thought of the _real _reason why I was looking for a random guy that I didn't even know. For all I knew he could be an old man! I shivered at that thought.

We went up and down some streets and explored the park. Later on we made our way back to the bridge. The very same way I had came a few nights before. The street sidewalks were dotted here and there with distorted shadows. Despite the fact that my wounds ached and it was getting late, I refused to give up.

"Keishein, my feet hurt.." Tatsuki complained, kicking a rock along with her foot.

"_So_?" I asked.

"So I want to go home. We've been at this for the _last_ hour and have yet to find him. We walked through the park two times and _then_ walked up and down some streets that I could've sworn we'd been on more than _five_ times. _Keishein_, I want to go home." I turned around to find her standing still with her arms crossed and her jaw set.

"Ugh! Forget it, I knew the minute he said you were going it was a bad idea! Go home then for all I care!" I spun around and face planted myself into a guys chest.

"I'm so sorry.." I said nervously, stumbling back. All the sudden my brief memory of the night before awoke. There in front of me was standing the very same guy that had carried me back to my family. Carried me back to Etoru.

"H-Hello..."I spat nervously, one thing I hated was the annoying feeling of a persons eyes on you in complete silence. Tatsuki stood there, her mouth hanging slightly ajar.

"Your that girl that was hurt down by the ravine aren't you?" The tall young man had dark brown hair that was naturally spiked up every which way and his dark chocolate eyes shined like gold on black. "You look more..._alive_ than you did that night. I could have sworn you were dead until I heard you call some ones name...What was it??...." He pondered for a bit.

"Etoru?" I said nodding.

"Yeah...That was his name. Oh speaking of names, where are my manners. My name is Jushiro Kyoya. But you can just call me Kyoya. What's your name, may I ask?" He said with a heartwarming smile that showered sunlight onto my skin.

"Keishein..._just_ Keishein....OH! And this is my sister, Tatsuki." I said moving slightly to my right and motioning towards the statue behind me.

"Wow...Its nice to meet you finally. When your actually conscious." Kyoya chuckled a bit, revealing white straight pearls. Suddenly I felt a vibration in my back pocket. "_There was Etoru_..._Always right on time!" _I gritted my teeth and slipped the phone out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. Waiting for a peculiar voice to scream out at me.

"Where _are_ you guys?" Etorus voice sounded really concerned and stressed. I felt guilt press down on my shoulders.

"Were heading home now. We'll be there soon.'' I snapped my phone shut and slipped it back into my back pocket.

"I guess I'll see you soon then?" Kyoya was looking down at the ground with a melancholy look on his face.

"I'm so sorry..."I said, guilt tugging at my pant leg. I turned around and walked away quickly, Tatsukis hand in mine.

Etoru intercepted me as soon as I entered the run down house that I had lived in since I was 15 years old.

"Hey, I've been worrying about you why didn't you check in?" Etorus hair was ruffled abit.

"I got caught up in a conversation with the guy that carried me back here." I said opening the fridge and getting out an A&W.

"So you finally found him? Where!?" Etorus voice went from worried to anxious.

"Near the place where I got hurt. His name is Jushiro Kyoya...I guess he was out for a midnight stroll. I don't know.." I said shrugging and sinking into a chair.

"Well....Some one called earlier for you..." I perked up.

"He said he was coming to visit soon and needed help on something only _you_ could do."

"Whatever" I chugged the rest of my soda down and threw it in the recycle bin.

"I'm hitting the sack. Need me I'll be upstairs." I shouted over my shoulder as I climbed the stairs. I was tired from today and I _really_ didn't feel like staying up as late as I usually would. But my stomach wasn't agreeing with me. It was doing back flips and round offs. Everyone had yanked my emotions around today like a child does to a rag doll. I was just going to sleep it off.

I threw on some pjs and crawled into bed. As I layed in my cool bed, I remebered what the look on Etorus face was when he found out I had been in an accident. I squinted my eyes shut and bawled up my fists. "Dammit! Your so stupid Keishein!" I thought to myself. If you've ever had a moment in your life when you felt like you were a burden to other people, then you know how I feel right now. Etoru, Koji, Kuja, and Tatsuki aren't really related to me. Each other is the closest thing to family that we've had. Koji and Kuja are the only _real_ brothers, twins actually. Etoru and I met in a huge accident. He had been the one that had saved me from bleeding to death. That was the only time I'd ever seen him cry. But ever since then, hes stuck beside me forever. I would always try to ask him why, but he would never tell me. He's one of those kids that's really secretive about their personal life and live in their own trustworthy world. A tidle wave of Guilt and Sorrow slammed into my heart. Gosh, how could I had let that happen. After thinking about it for awhile I drifted off to sleep. To tired to think about the depressing subject anymore.


End file.
